


Wolf

by LightningshardIsDerpy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningshardIsDerpy/pseuds/LightningshardIsDerpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry rivalry wolf packs are circling everywhere! But when 2 pups were born, Spirit and Lightning, the packs change. But will their battle hungry claws slice that in half?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf

Wolf. An original story created.


End file.
